


A Few Hard Men

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's getting ready for a bachelorette party</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Hard Men

Charlie tumbled down the back stairs, all pigtails and ribbons, bright red lipstick, knee highs and heeled mary janes, a perfect complement to the schoolgirl uniform hanging just so around her hips, the white shirt unbuttoned and knotted under her breasts. 

 

As she dumped the contents of her purse into the tiny Hello Kitty backpack she bought just for tonight, the sound of someone choking reached her ears. “Oh, hey Miles, Bass,” she said with a bright smile that showed her dimples off to the fullest. 

 

“Uh, Charlie?” Miles questioned, pulling at his hair. 

 

“What’s up?” she asked, turning towards them expectantly as Miles’ mouth flapped open and closed and Bass could only gesture at her with his hand. 

 

“Oh, this?” she asked with a sly smile, blowing a bubble with her gum while popping a hip out for her hand to rest on, almost laughing at the looks on their face.

 

She knows that Miles has a full-blown, triple-X porn movie running in his head, featuring his one and only niece and has absolutely no guilt about it whatsoever, whereas Bass is envisioning an erotic soft core where he’s trying to reconcile the image of her as a baby to what’s standing in front of him right now. 

 

“Schoolgirl themed Bachelorette Party,” she explained with a soft curse, as looking down, she realized that the strap on her shoe had come undone. Turning back toward the table, she lifted her foot up on a chair, bending over just enough so that her ass cheeks peeked out from the tight, white boyshorts she wore. 

 

When a horn honked outside, she nearly squealed in excitement. “There’s my ride!”  

 

Stopping next to Miles, she tucked a card in the pocket of his shirt throwing a wink in Bass’ direction. “Maybe I’ll see you both later,” she said over her shoulder, pigtails swinging as she headed towards the door.

 

The noise of the front door shutting interrupted Miles head porn long enough to pull the card from his pocket. Taking a look, he realized that the party was taking place at the upscale bar in the lobby of his and Bass’ exclusive apartment complex. 

 

Handing Bass the card, he sat his glass in the sink, “I’ll tell Rachel we can’t stay for dinner.”

 

“I’ll meet you at the car,” Bass replied, tucking the card in his back pocket, grabbing his coat as he finished his drink. 

 

Pulling out his phone, he quickly typed a message hitting send just as he reached the door. 

 

“On our way.” 


End file.
